


Come As You Are

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: The Story of How Phil Ended Up with Many, Many Children…Even Though Only One of Them is Actually “His” [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (NOT POG DON'T WORRY), (by a child let me clarify), (it was Techno being a doof), (that is not the first time I've had to tag something along that specific line), AU, Blood, Child Abandonment, Dadza, Food mentions, Gen, Homelessness, Homophobia, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Accidental Arson, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Implied/Referenced Arson, Implied/Referenced Biphobia, Implied/Referenced Blood, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Injury, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Implied/Referenced Violence, Mentions of Nice Guys, Minor Swearing, Mostly for the title it's another song, Panic Attacks, Philza as Dadza, Religious References, Running Away, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Some Mentions of Tommy's Backstory, Somewhat, Sort Of, Tomato Soup, Uncensored language, Unconventional Weaponry, Use of Coffee as a Weapon, Wilbur's Backstory, anyways on to the happy tags!, because i know i won't i haven't this night for years, doing something stupid, goldfish crackers, implied/referenced child endangerment, in the notes TWs:, mentions of meltdowns, no beta we die like i do playing minecraft easy mode, this time David Crowder, tws for:, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Techno was at home “studying” for his test the next day when his dad walked in with a grungy, messy teenager around his age.
Relationships: Sorry, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, except without Tommy
Series: The Story of How Phil Ended Up with Many, Many Children…Even Though Only One of Them is Actually “His” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064996
Comments: 11
Kudos: 513
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Similar AU to the one where Tommy has Pog the service dog. Not written to glorify anything in this series in any way, shape, or form. I do want to thank the people on YouTube who have been willing to put videos about living with service dogs out there, because without them this series wouldn’t exist and I wouldn’t have been even thinking about including more diversity in my books because I’d have no idea how to. TWs in tags. Once again with dealing with Wilbur’s parents, if there is something I missed please let me know. You’ll get to find out more pretty soon, I just want to finish my Christmas gifts for my family (I handmake them) before I keep writing fanfics and I have four days.  
> For anyone thinking that Pog is a terrier or any smaller dog, she is not. In order to do DPT (deep-pressure therapy, such as lying on Tommy as a task to ground him during his panic attacks), she would have to be a larger dog. I think she’s probably a Lab, most likely a black or chocolate Lab because I can’t picture her as a blond/yellow one. She might also be a Lab/Rottweiler mix like one of my old (now deceased) dogs, who could growl like a bear and pulled like one when we took her on walks.  
> We watched this really old Claymation Christmas thing we’ve had for years and watched annually the other night and I never realised that the “Joy to the World” part that used to freak me out because of the fiery-looking people or like some other reason (there was a lot about it that freaked me out if I’m being honest) was actually a celebration of African American culture and let me tell you looking at it through that lens made it really pretty. Just a random ramble from me, I don’t know who cares.  
> Anyways, the title is from the David Crowder Neon Steeple album. If you do what this fic’s Wilbur’s fictional parents did, fuck you.  
> Now, let’s jump into this.

Techno had seen some gross, downtrodden people before.

Of course he had. Phil was the kind of person to want to volunteer at local soup kitchens, and when Techno hadn’t quite been old enough to stay behind, he’d come with his dad. Sometimes there’d be other kids he’d play with, and as he got older he started passing food to them as well. It looked good on resumes and for schools and the like. Wasn’t like it did any harm to his social life, either—most people sort of just avoided him, and he was okay with that. The point was, he’d seen people who were down on their luck. He’d seen kids covered in dirt and grime and who knew what else walking in with their even younger siblings dangling around their legs or their arms or their necks. And he felt bad for them. Well, most of them. There was one lady, who’d thrown hot tea or coffee or something into Phil’s face once. Not-so-shockingly, she’d caused problems before. Shockingly, Phil kept coming back after that, insisting on putting others before himself. Eventually he started volunteering in other places, and Techno was given the choice to help out or stay behind. Sometimes he did. Sometimes, he didn’t, preferring to stay behind and work or the like. Phil had a good heart, that much was obvious.

So, when Phil walked in with a grungy, messy teenager that was his age, Techno wasn’t actually all that shocked.

The new kid looked at him, then headed into the shower. Phil settled down on the couch across from Techno. “So…what’s up with the new kid? Are we taking care of him for a little while or permanently?”

Glancing after the young man, Phil took a breath and said, “I don’t know. It depends on what he wants to do. Anyways, just…be gentle, Techno? I have to go and get him some fresh clothes.”

“Tell him he can use the conditioner and stuff under the sink, it’s all new!” Techno yelled after him, then went back to playing _Animal Crossing_ on the couch. The water turned on, he could hear Phil talking to the new kid for a few seconds (probably telling him how to work the shower), and then the door closed as Phil returns.

“How’s he doing?” Techno asked, looking up. Clearly, something about the kid was affected Phil.

“I’m surprised you don’t have that many questions for me.” Phil chuckled tiredly, settling down on the couch beside Techno. Kicking his legs up on the back of it, Techno looked at him.

“Oh, I have a lot of questions. You just look incredibly overwhelmed by whatever’s going on. Besides, _that kid_ ,” he pointed in the direction of the bathroom, “looks like he’s had a difficult past couple of weeks.”

“Past couple of months. He’s your age—”

“Fifteen? Really?” Techno glanced past the young man. “Wow, he seems…a lot older than that.”

Shrugging, Phil sighed. “His parents…have not been very nice to him. Homophobia, that kind of thing.”

“Seriously? It’s the 21st century, not…” Shaking his head, Techno asked, “Am I allowed to ask him what’s up or no?”

“If he tells you, then he tells you. He’s told me already, but that’s for another reason.” Phil replied. Sitting up against the armrest, Techno tilted his head to the side.

“You’re planning on keeping him around.” Phil started setting up a chess game on the coffee table. “Is there any particular reason?”

“Because he’s hurting, and he needs a safe roof over his head.” His blue eyes narrowed slightly, and Techno heard him exhale sharply. “Not like what his parents gave. If he does stay with us—”

“And you think he will?”

“I hope he will.” Phil ran a hand through his hair, then took another breath. “If he stays—”

“I think it’ll be a _when_.”

Phil smiled at him. “Why do you think that, Techno?” For a few moments, Techno studied him.

“I just know.”

+++

When the young man left the shower, Techno finally got a name.

Wilbur. His name was Wilbur, and the moment he said it to Techno he _immediately_ knew that they were keeping him. _Too late. He’s not leaving._ In the kitchen, Phil was making something. More likely than not, it was probably cookies and soup, something comforting. Wilbur kept glancing at the door and then the coffee table and the books on it, then at the kitchen, and then back to the door. Clearly, he was worried. Expecting to be kicked out at any moment.

So, Techno decided to do what he did best, and confuse and annoy the hell out of this poor kid.

“Hey, one question.” Wilbur glanced at Techno, confusion flashing across his face. “What do you think about touch? Like, random hugs okay?”

“Uh…I guess.” The question had clearly taken him off-guard. Blinking, Wilbur glanced into the kitchen again almost in a panic.

“Is it a yes or a no? I don’t think there’s really a guess when it comes to _hugs_ , Wilbur. You either hug someone or you don’t.” Fidgeting, Wilbur shot him a look.

“You…you’re…” Wilbur’s eyes darted all around the room like he wasn’t sure about whether or not he could call Techno annoying. Leaning away, he forced out, “I mean, I guess I’d…prefer if you’d asked first.”

“Good to know.” Techno kicked his feet up on the coffee table and then glanced over at Wilbur again. “So, do you got any hobbies?” He sent Link flying off-screen, then used one of Kirby’s teases to dance around mockingly as the blond twink started making his way back over to fight him again. So he had Kirby eat him, dismissing the thought in the back of his mind that he’d prefer.

“Uh…music. Video games.”

“Cool. Watch this, don’t mess up my score.” Techno shoved his 3DS into Wilbur’s hands and he started freaking out. Lifting his legs, Techno rolled over the back of the couch and the table behind it and then went into the kitchen to check in on Phil. Was he chaotic? Yes, between him and Phil he had very little inhibitions and even less reason to hide most of them. Jumping over the back of the couch was nothing compared to when he was little and decided jumping off of the roof was a good idea.

(When Tommy came along a couple years later, scruffy and still getting used to a family that didn’t dismiss his panic attacks as something he “needed to get a handle on”, Techno…may have jumped off the roof again. Into the pool…this time. Still, it wasn’t like Phil’s heart couldn’t handle his reckless boys already.)

Phil was standing at the stove, frowning in concern as he stirred the tomato soup. It was homemade, and probably the best thing he could have made. Sure, most of the time, putting Phil in the kitchen ended one of two ways—absolute disaster or a decent meal. Ever since learning to cook when he was twelve (because Techno had almost burnt down the house…more than once…by accident), Techno had been the one to make meals when they did. They also ate a lot of take out because they didn’t want to cook some days and they had the money. However, when it came to the tomato soup, there was only one outcome, and it always came out perfectly.

Walking over, Techno peered over his dad’s shoulder. “Making Wilbur some soup?” He asked, glancing over. Phil’s eyes narrowed just a tiny bit, eyebrows knit together in concern.

“I really want to be there for him, Tech. Think this is going to be good?” He asked, and Techno leaned in and inhaled some of the steam before nodding immediately. “Are you sure, Techno?”

“Add the Goldfish crackers and it’ll be perfect.”

“You mean the _Finz_?”

“Shut up.”

“Not until you give up your silly American names for things.” Holding up the bag, Techno indicated the name. Indeed, they were Goldfish, sent in by a fan of his. Phil laughed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly, and Techno dropped the Goldfish down beside the stove on the counter.

“I’m going to go check back in on Wilbur.” Returning to the living room, Techno poked his head in. The young man was still playing, frantically mashing buttons and cursing under his breath but having a bit of fun. When he managed to yeet Link off-screen, he actually pumped his fist in the air. “Having fun?” Techno asked, sitting on the arm of the couch before tilting to the side and then dropping down onto the cushions. Jolting, Wilbur looked over and smiled, then nodded. “So, want to get the sob story out of the way? That way we don’t have to deal with it later or, like, almost die on the way. Because that’s never fun.”

Wilbur tilted his head. “Sob story?”

“Oh, yeah. We both have one, otherwise Phil wouldn’t have grabbed us like he did. He’s like a dragon whose hoard is humans.” Wrinkling his nose, Techno straightened up and started re-braiding his hair. It wasn’t too long, which was why it kept falling out, and the pink-dyed strands probably weren’t in the best of shape. “He and his wife can’t have kids if I remember right. Don’t know why, didn’t ask, so they decided to foster.”

“O-oh. Really?”

“Yeah. My mum ditched me on the side of the road when I was two and Phil happened to be volunteering at the shelter when I found my way in like…” wrinkling his nose, Techno tilted his head to the side. Meanwhile, Wilbur’s eyes watched the intricate, deft movements of his fingers with a kind of interest that meant he had no idea how Techno was braiding his hair. The answer was practice. “Three years later? He picked me up cause I was crying and ever since he’s been stuck with me.”

“Wow. He seems like a nice guy. Not, like, a Nice Guy, but a nice guy.” Wilbur stammered, and Techno grinned wolfishly at him.

“What happened with you, music boy?” His eyes wandered down to the coffee table again. On his knees, against the grey jeans Phil had given him, his hands clenched into fists and his knuckles paled to a creamy tone many shades paler than the yellow sweater he’d been given. _Oh, that’s never a good sign._ “Don’t worry, I’ve heard some pretty bad ones. I can handle it. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Techno had finished his braid, tied it together, and tucked it behind him when Wilbur replied.

Even though his voice was low and quiet, it shook with a mix of fury, regret, sorrow, and even a bit of shame. “I left. My parents didn’t want some queer kid, so they made it pretty obvious they didn’t want me around anymore. Of course, they couldn’t make it easy enough to just…kick me out.” Techno paused and sat up, then reached over and gently touched Wilbur’s hand. His skin was icy under Techno’s fingertips, cold and bruised in some places. In the corners of Wilbur’s eyes, a few tears formed, and he bit his lower lip hard enough for it to turn white, repressing it. When they were gone, and only when they were gone, he spat out the next words like each one was lined with sharp thorns. “Since they didn’t want me around, I grabbed my guitar, jumped out the window of the second-story, and I ran. I haven’t seen them in months.”

“I’m really sorry about that, man.”

Running his free hand over his face, Wilbur choked out. “I didn’t even get to come out to my grandparents. They did it for me. Said it was their story, too.” A few shaky breaths left Wilbur. For a few long moments, neither of them said anything.

“Wilbur…” Brown eyes darted to his, and Techno cleared his throat. “Do you mind if I give you a hug?” The young man seemed to think for a moment, and Techno sort of just…opened his arms. Then, Wilbur sank into them, face burying itself in Techno’s shoulder. Techno held him close, watching Phil walk in with the food. In that moment, Techno knew something about Wilbur.

Whether Wilbur knew it or not, they were family.

And no one— _no one_ —hurt Techno’s family.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, Phil and his wife are really adorable together. I was watching the pumpkin carving video and like…they’re cute. I don’t know if they still call Goldfish “Finz” in the UK but I thought it’d be a funny joke for Phil and Techno to “argue” over it every so often. (Just a note, I’m American but I write in a mix of British and American English because the spelling of some words [i.e. favourite, colour, recognise] are just softer and nicer for me for whatever reason. Weird thing to like, but I don’t really care about it. Just don’t expect me to know all the UK words and the like).  
> Small rant down below, so if you don’t want to stick around for that I’ll leave you here. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!  
> If some of this stuff seems janky, my autistic older brother is ignoring my parents’ rules about tech use and is using his phone, 3DS, and the TV all at the same time. It wouldn’t bug me as much as it does if it weren’t for the fact those rules are there to make sure he doesn’t have a meltdown like he did yesterday when we were moving couches. I’m also realising that some crappy stuff has been going on for years and at this point I’ll be lucky if I escape with only a small amount of trauma from homophobia and transphobia (for instance, there’s a fic where I put Tubbo through something I actually went through with my classmates and that is definitely going to come back and hurt even more when I’m older because right now I don’t think I’ve fully processed it). (This note is several days old I am doing better now)


End file.
